The Jetsons (Gold Key) 6
The Jetsons (Gold Key) 6 is the sixth issue of this series of comic books from Gold Key Comics. The issue date is November 1963 and the cover price is twelve cents. Stories Keys of Knowledge (Information feature) Electricity - Number 3 Winning Back Father Starring: George Jetson Summary: George has been busy winning trophies at the Earthburg Men's Club. His family feel neglected, so they kidnap him, then convince him to take them to the park. Two crooks have noticed his regular schedule and stow away in his trunk, hoping to infiltrate the club and rob it. They are surprised to emerge from the trunk in the park instead. Meanwhile, George's clubmates notice him missing and call the police, who quickly track him down and arrest the robbers. No-Place-to-Play-Day Starring: Elroy Jetson and Astro Summary: With no place to play in the crowded city, Elroy and Astro go to visit Cousin Jethro Jetson's farm. It's modernized too, so with all the robots buzzing around, the only place Elroy can find to play is the control room. He accidentally knocks out the control computer with his baseball and things come to a standstill. Jethro enjoys doing some of the chores by hand, but can't do them fast enough to make a profit. Elroy suggests there must be other people who would enjoy doing something other than pushing buttons all day. Jethro charges admission to his Fun Farm and is able to make a profit, but with all the visitors scurrying around doing chores, Elroy still has no place to play. Maid of Metal Starring: Rosie Summary: Jane thinks Rosie should have a robot friend, so George buys a robot butler, Bolts, but they are incompatible. After a number of clashes, Rosie ties his antennae in a knot and he buys his freedom. Rosie explains she wasn't lonely, just tired, so George gets his maid a maid. The Big Election (Story feature) Starring: Mr. and Mrs. J. Evil Scientist Summary: J. Evil and Darla Dracula compete for the presidency of The Goblins, Ghosts, Ghouls, and Other Assorted Geeks by performing dirty deeds. Darla wins, until J. Evil congratulates her by kissing her on the cheek. The Case of the Human Missile Starring: Snooper and Blabber Summary: A human cannonball thinks someone is trying to kill him and asks the pair to investigate. They go to the circus and the culprit confesses. Having a Horsie Holiday Starring: George Jetson Summary: Mr. Spacely sends George to a dude ranch to fix the robot horses that keep running away. He rides a real horse to follow one as it runs into a waiting ship. The ship takes off but when it lands, George and his horse surprise the rustler who used a homing signal to lure the robots so he could sell their parts. The adventure sparks new interest in horses, so Cosmo rewards him with a family vacation to a dude ranch, but they pick the robotic kind. Keys of Knowledge (Information feature) Astronomy - Number 7 Category:Comics Category:Issues Category:Gold Key Category:1963 Category:The Jetsonian A to Z